What and Who
by Aiko Shimazaki
Summary: "Untuk Kuroko Tetsuya, bagimu, Akashi Seijuuro itu apa dan siapa?"/Untuk #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra challenge no. 1]/"Aku ingin kau percaya, bahkan ketika tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau percaya di dunia ini, saat aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu."/AU! Novelist!Akashi X Artist!Kuroko. Sho-ai. EDITED!


Ini menggelikan, Kuroko Tetsuya terpaksa menerima pekerjaan di malam natal seperti ini. Di salah satu studio rekaman—Kuroko tidak bisa mengingat nama studio itu, dan ia tidak begitu peduli. Kuroko bukannya ingin menerima pekerjaan ini, apalagi di malam natal seperti ini. Oh astaga, ia lebih memilih menghabiskan malam natalnya bersama keluarga daripada bekerja dan mendapat bayaran lebih, tapi manajernya tak kuasa menerima pekerjaan yang satu ini.

Alasannya?

Ternyata yang menawarkan pekerjaan ini adalah teman lama dari manajernya.

Mengumpat memang bukanlah kata yang ada di dalam kamus Kuroko, namun ia baru saja melakukannya.

Dan kali ini ia memasang wajah datar seperti biasa, ia tidak ingin sang penyiar radio mengetahui rasa dongkol yang menumpuk di dalam hatinya. Jadi ia mengangguk imut saat sang penyiar tersenyum ke arahnya.

Sang penyiar—yang ia ketahui bernama Kiyoshi Teppei—itu sudah memulai mengaktifkan _fade_. Dan berbicara di depan mikrofon, akhirnya percakapan pun dimulai.

Diawali dengan Kiyoshi memberi sapaan hangat pada para penggemar. Bertanya masalah lagu baru yang akan dikeluarkan Kuroko bulan depan, dan masalah pembuatan drama yang sedang ia lakoni beberapa minggu ini. Sampai ke masalah yang lebih privasi.

Tidak-tidak, mereka tidak sampai bertanya berapa kali Kuroko mengganti celana dalamnya setiap hari, jam berapa ia bangun tidur, dan berapa kali ia menyikat giginya hingga giginya berubah kuning begitu—tidak. Ini bohong, giginya masih berwarna putih mengkilap.

Kemudian mereka _break _sejenak. Topik terakhir adalah 'tipe gadis yang disukai oleh Kuroko Tetsuya' dan tentu saja ditanggapi dengan santai oleh yang bersangkutan. Lagu Fantastic Tune milik Kuroko Tetsuya diputar untuk mengisi _break_.

Dan ketika _break _berakhir, Kiyoshi memulai acara yang aneh setelah alat komunikasi itu kembali aktif. Ia kembali berbicara di depan mikrofon. "Seperti biasa, pendengar yang ingin berinteraksi dengan bintang tamu kita, silakan hubungi nomor—"

Suara dengung lembut terdengar. Kiyoshi dan Kuroko sama-sama tercengang karena saking cepatnya respon.

Secepat Kiyoshi kaget, secepat itu pula ia kembali sadar dan membuka suara; "Halo, dengan siapa?"

"_Sebut saja aku penggemar rahasia Kuroko Tetsuya_."

Kiyoshi mengangkat alisnya tinggi, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Wah, Kuroko-_kun_, sepertinya penggemarmu yang ini terlalu fanatik sampai-sampai namanya tidak ingin diketahui olehmu," katanya tak peka.

Oh, andaikan Kiyoshi tahu kalau Kuroko sebenarnya sudah mengatahui siapa yang menelepon tanpa harus menyebutkan nama yang bersangkutan. Kuroko hanya mengulum senyum tipis pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah, langsung saja ke pertanyaannya~"

"_Untuk Kuroko Tetsuya, bagimu, Akashi Seijuuro itu apa dan siapa? Itu saja pertanyaanku. Selamat malam._"

Dan Kuroko melihat Kiyoshi berbicara sendiri di depan mikrofon, dengan mata _almond-_nya masih memandang lurus ke arah Kuroko. Untuk sementara, Kuroko merasa tatapan Kiyoshi seperti ingin melucuti seluruh pakaian yang menempel di tubuhya, namun pemikiran itu langsung hilang saat Kiyoshi menyeletuk, "Akashi Seijuuro, dia seorang novelis itu, bukan?"

Kuroko buru-buru mengangguk. "Ya, saya sangat menyukai karyanya," ujarnya cepat.

Kiyoshi tersenyum secerah matahari, Kuroko masih menatapnya datar walaupun di dalam hati ia takut matanya akan terkena radiasi matahari jika terus menatap senyuman lelaki itu. Maka dari itu, ia buru-buru menambahkan sebelum Kiyoshi mulai menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh soal '_apa-hubungan-antara-Kuroko-Tetsuya-dengan-sang-novelis-terkenal_'; "Dan, Kiyoshi-_san_, saya akan menjawab pertanyaan dari penelepon."

"Oh, tentu saja, silakan…"

.

.

.

Aiko Shimazaki _present_

**What and Who**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Dedicated for **AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no. 1]**

.

.

.

Sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu boots berwarna hitam dengan hak yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu melangkah tergesa-gesa. Ini adalah malam tahun baru—astaga! Ia merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati, mengapa ia harus berkeliaran seorang diri di malam tahun baru seperti ini? Dan ia juga semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Rok yang panjangnya tidak sampai lutut itu sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk melindungi diri dari hawa dingin yang menusuk. Tahun baru identik dengan musim dingin dan musim dingin identik dengan angin yang bisa membekukan hati. Seharusnya ia menolak rekannya yang memberikan rok ini padanya, namun ia tidak memiliki pilihan—_hotpants _berwarna merah muda tidak akan menjadi pilihannya, itu terlalu mencolok dan menjijikkan.

Rambutnya, yang berwarna hitam itu, berkibar seiring langkahnya yang semakin cepat dan hembusan angin yang menampar tubuhnya. Ia melangkah santai melewati manusia-manusia yang sibuk merayakan tahun baru—baik itu bersama teman, keluarga maupun bersama sang kekasih. Oh, betapa menyedihkan dirinya yang melangkah seorang diri di malam seperti ini.

Ia menggerutu, kembali berpikir mengapa ia bisa menerima pekerjaan di malam tahun baru seperti ini. Ia sangat ingin pergi ke rumah neneknya yang berada di Kyoto daripada menghabiskan akhir tahun di kota besar sendirian seperti ini. Namun semua harapan itu terputus saat ia melihat jumlah uang yang ditawarkan—nol-nya banyak sekali, begitu pikirnya.

Apartemennya berada di distrik yang cukup sepi—dan menakutkan. Apalagi sekarang sudah jam setengah satu, pekerjaannya selesai tepat tengah malam dan ia buru-buru melesat pulang. Ia berharap tidak menemukan orang asing yang aneh lagi atau lebih parahnya pemabuk—

—dan doanya tidak dikabulkan oleh Tuhan semudah itu.

Seorang pria berumur sekitar kepala empat melangkah ke arahnya dengan langkah linglung, tidak perlu berpikir dua kali, ia tahu kalau itu adalah salah satu dari pemabuk.

Dan parahnya, itu pemabuk yang pernah menyerangnya dua minggu lalu.

"Hei, Nona cantik~ Mau bermain?"

Ia melangkah mundur. Walaupun ia sendiri yakin, ia bisa menghabisi pria itu dengan sekali pukul, namun tetap saja, ia tidak mungkin bisa berlari setelah itu—tidak dengan sepatu berhak dan rok seperti ini. Dari nada suaranya, ia bisa mengerti kalau pria itu tidak mengingatnya. Syukurlah.

"Maaf. Tapi aku menolak ajakanmu. Aku ada acara," jawabnya dengan nada datar. Berharap setelah itu sang pria mabuk akan menerima jawabannya dan pergi. Dan tentu saja hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

Sang pria mabuk semakin mendekat. "Jangan sok jual mahal, Nona. Katakan berapa hargamu dan aku akan membelinya—_hic_."

Ia baru saja akan menyahut lagi, namun kesialan menghampirinya. Ia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan itu membuat pantatnya menghantam dinginnya aspal. "Ugh." Ia bisa melihat sang pria mabuk menyeringai, ia menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, siap memukul sebelum—

Duak.

Ia membelalak kaget melihat seseorang lebih dulu menghantam kepala sang pemabuk menggunakan kakinya. "Kau hanya berani melawan gadis, eh? Dasar payah."

Lelaki yang menolongnya kini beralih menatapnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Mau aku antar ke rumahmu? Dimana rumahmu?"

"Tidak perlu. Apartemenku sudah dekat."

Namun lelaki yang menolongnya tadi jauh lebih keras kepala dari perkiraannya. Dan berakhir dengan ia diantar sampai ke depan gedung apartemennya.

"Terima kasih err—"

"Akashi. Akashi Seijuuro."

"Ya. Terima kasih, Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa juga anak gadis sepertimu masih berkeliaran di luar? Baru saja pulang dari rumah kekasihmu dan kekasihmu yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu tidak mau mengantarkanmu pulang?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkasme.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus memberitahu alasan mengapa ia bisa pulang selarut ini pada orang yang baru ditemuinya. Dan karena tidak ingin berdebat, ia hanya menggeleng. "Tidak juga."

"Oh." Akashi membuang muka, menatap apapun yang ada selain sepasang mata sebiru langit musim panas di hadapannya. Lama-lama ia bisa tenggelam di dalam sana apabila ia masih menatapnya.

"Dan juga Akashi-_kun_—"

Akashi kembali menoleh tanpa menyahut.

"—aku ini laki-laki."

Akashi merasa ia harus tersedak ludahnya sendiri—atau mungkin meneriakkan isi hatinya yang tak lain dan tak bukan ialah; "TIDAK MUNGKIN!" lengkap dengan _capslock _dan tiga tanda seru di belakangnya. Namun yang terjadi hanyalah Akashi yang mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya, ia kemudian menarik tangannya ke atas, menyentuhkan jari-jemarinya di pipi gembul milik orang di hadapannya.

"Kalau kau menyebut dirimu hantu, aku tidak akan heran," kata Akashi tanpa berpikir. Dalam hati ia menambahkan—_soalnya kau mirip sadako_. "Tapi kau menyebut dirimu laki-laki. Mana ada lelaki memakai baju seperti ini?"

"Ada. Aku orangnya."

"Ck. Baiklah, sesukamu kau mau berkata apa. Aku tidak percaya."

"Mau bukti?"

"Oke, ayo ke kamar mandi."

Namun ia tidak mengikuti kata Akashi. Ia hanya menarik rambut hitamnya dan terlepas, menampilkan helai rambut _baby blue _asli yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dari gelapnya malam. "Kau pasti pernah melihatku. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal dan terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang."

Akashi mematung. Dan orang yang baru saja mengaku bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dan satu hal yang bisa diolah oleh otak Akashi—mereka tidak jadi ke _kamar mandi_.

.

.

"Eh—tunggu sebentar!" Kiyoshi menyela sebelum Kuroko menjawab. Kuroko memandangnya datar, menuntut jawaban kalau tidak ingin dikatakan tatapan 'ingin membunuh'—namun Kiyoshi tidak menyadari itu dan melanjutkan berkata, "Tidakkah kurang seru kalau pertanyaan itu dijawab sekarang? Sepertinya kau sudah mengenal _Akashi Seijuuro _terlalu dalam, sampai-sampai ada yang bertanya tentangnya kepadamu."

Kuroko berdecih di dalam hati. Ia tidak ingin kelihatan kurang ajar di hadapan orang lain—bahkan Kiyoshi Teppei yang notabene baru dikenalnya. "Um—baiklah. Kalau begitu apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Kita akan melanjutkan acara menerima telepon dan pertanyaan dari penggemar! Oke, silakan hubungi nomor kami—"

_Piip—piip_.

Lagi-lagi sebuah respon cepat. Kiyoshi menjadi kepikiran kalau penggemar Kuroko adalah manusia-manusia yang sangat fanatik sehingga tak ingin melewatkan sedetik pun untuk lebih dekat bersama Kuroko. Kiyoshi—masih tetap dengan senyum manisnya—segera menyahut, "Ya, hallo? Dengan siapa? Apa pertanyaanmu untuk Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"_Ini aku-ssu! Perfect Copy! Untuk Kurokocchi, aku ingin bertanya; bolehkah aku menjadi pa—_"

"Tidak." Kuroko menyela dingin. "Lanjutkan ke pertanyaan berikutnya, Kiyoshi-_san_."

"Ah—baik." Panggilan terputus, menghiraukan rengekan sang _Perfect Copy _yang sempat terekam dan bergema di ruangan studio. "Terima kasih pada _Perfect Copy _karena bertanya. Apakah kau sudah puas dengan jawabanmu? Kuharap kau sudah puas. Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke penelepon berikutnya."

.

.

'**Kuroko Tetsuya Membawa Pacarnya Ke Rumah?**' atau

'**Kuroko Tetsuya Selingkuh dari Momoi Satsuki!?**'—demi Tuhan, kapan Kuroko pernah bilang kalau ia berpacaran dengan Momoi?—atau

'**Berita Buruk Kepada Para **_**Gay**_**—Kalau Kuroko Tetsuya Bukanlah Salah Satu Dari Kalian!**'—yang ini benar-benar membuat Kuroko _facepalm._

Tiga judul berita itu menjadi _headline _di koran, dan menjadi berita utama di setiap acara gossip murahan yang beredar di televisi. Lengkap dengan gambar dua pasang manusia yang berbeda jenis kelamin—meskipun sebenarnya tidak, berbeda postur tubuh (terima kasih pada _sponsbra _yang menjadi alat bantu Kuroko untuk meyakinkan semuanya kalau ia adalah perempuan), dan tentunya berbeda tinggi. Walaupun hanya beberapa senti saja. Dan itu membuat Kuroko menelan dua gelas raksasa susu vanilla pagi ini.

Perut Kuroko malah bertambah mulas sesaat setelah ia menelan cairan putih itu—bukan cairan putih yang _itu_, namun susu vanilla-nya. Dan gambar dirinya bersama Akashi Seijuuro yang menjadi topik utama itu sama sekali tidak membantunya. Gambar itu hitam-putih dan tidak jelas, hanya ada siluet seorang gadis dan lelaki yang posisinya amat dekat. Sesaat Kuroko berpikir—_apakah paparazzi yang satu ini mengambil gambar menggunakan kamera jadul yang warnanya hitam-putih dan banyak cacat di sana-sini? Ataukah itu semua hanyalah editan manusia semata?—_dan bagaimana media bisa mengenali kalau itu dirinya?

—yah, walaupun media salah mengira kalau Akashi adalah Kuroko, padahal Kuroko adalah sang gadis di foto.

Kuroko sedikit bersyukur karena berita yang beredar sekarang. Paling tidak gossip yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah _'pasangan sejati' _Kise Ryouta akan tenggelam—bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya gossip dirinya yang disangka berpacaran dengan Momoi. Walaupun _headline_ dan isi berita terlalu mengada-ada dan _**tidak benar sama sekali**_.

Baru saja Kuroko ingin menyesap gelas ketiga susu vanilla-nya, sebuah ketukan terdengar dari pintu masuk apartemen. Kuroko menaruh gelasnya di atas meja dapur dan melangkah keluar dengan malas-malasan. Dan ketika ia berhasil membuka pintu tanpa berpikir, ia dikejutkan dengan makhluk merah.

_Maksudnya_ berambut merah dan bermata heterokom merah-emas.

"Err—" Kuroko berusaha mengingat-ingat, apakah ia pernah bertemu dengan orang ini?

"Kau melupakan pertemuan kita semalam begitu cepat, eh, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko ingin sekali menjentikkan jarinya ketika ia merasa sudah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri—mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang makhluk merah. "Tentu saja tidak," balas Kuroko datar, "aku masih mengingatmu dengan jelas. Kau sudah menusuk memoriku sehingga namamu mungkin akan abadi di dalam otakku, Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi Seijuuro menyeringai senang. "Boleh aku masuk? Tidak menyenangkan berbicara di luar seperti ini."

"Untuk apa? Apa yang akan kau bicarakan itu begitu penting sampai harus masuk ke dalam? Apa pembicaraan ini tidak bisa selesai dalam waktu tiga puluh detik?"

Kuroko Tetsuya cerewet sekali—dan suka membangkang. Dalam sejarah hidup Seijuuro, nama Kuroko Tetsuya terukir sebagai orang pertama yang berani membantahnya hingga seperti ini. "Oh. Baiklah kalau kau tidak meminta pertanggung-jawabanku."

"Kau tidak menyetubuhiku, untuk apa aku meminta pertanggung-jawabanmu?"

"…"

"Kalau pun kau menyutubuhiku, aku tidak akan hamil. Aku laki-laki, Akashi-_kun_, tidak mungkin hamil."

Kini Akashi mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh dada Kuroko yang terlapisi kaos putih bergaris merah. "Benar-benar rata," ungkap Akashi tanpa ada nada malu di dalam kalimatnya.

"Benar, kan? Jadi silakan pulang. Selamat tingg—"

Pintu apartemen yang siap ditutup, kini tertahan oleh lengan Akashi. "Kau tidak tahu siapa diriku, Kuroko Tetsuya-_kun_?" kini nada Akashi berubah menjadi lebih serius. "Mungkin kumpulan novel misterimu bisa menjawab pertanyaanku."

Kuroko membelalak kaget. Dan tanpa aba-aba, lelaki berambut biru muda itu langsung berlari masuk ke dalam apartemen, meninggalkan Akashi yang bengong. Akashi menghela napas, ia memilih membuka pintu lebih besar dan masuk ke dalam, ia menutup pintu itu lagi.

Dan yang Akashi lihat setelah itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya yang berlutut di depan rak-rak kecil di samping sofa. Kuroko memegang sebuah buku bersampul putih tanpa gambar, hanya judul sajalah yang menghiasi sampulnya. "Kau—" Kuroko mengangkat tinggi buku itu, "—adalah Akashi Seijuuro yang ini?"

"Hm-mm." Akashi menjawab sekenannya. "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan dariku sekarang?"

Kuroko menatapnya berbinar-binar. "Bisa aku minta tanda tanganmu?"

.

.

"Baiklah, kita ke penelepon berikutnya. Silakan—"

_Piip—piip_.

Beruntung Kiyoshi Teppei adalah orang yang sangat amat sabar, sehingga kemarahannya tidak akan tersulut meskipun ucapannya berulang-kali harus terpotong. "Silakan pertanyaannya."

"_Tetsu, apa yang akan kau lakukan malam ini? Mau main ke rumahku? Oh ya, ini dengan Ao—_"

"Aku ada acara malam ini, Aomine-_kun_. Dan bisakah kau tidak bertanya hal seperti itu di sini? Seingatku kau bukan salah satu dari anggota _fansclub_-ku," potong Kuroko. Dan itu membuat Kiyoshi _sweatdrop_.

"_Oi, Tetsu! Aku belum selesai bicara!_"

"Kiyoshi-_san_, tolong putuskan sambungan. Pertanyaannya sudah terjawab, bukan?"

"Ah—baiklah."

"_O-oi—tuut… tuut…_"

.

.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Kuroko Tetsuya sering bermain ke rumah Akashi Seijuuro maupun sebaliknya. Hari ini pun Kuroko menghabiskan sisa waktunya di kediaman Akashi—_di dalam kamar Akashi_.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan mereka. Pacaran? Tidak—Kuroko mengaku kalau dirinya _masih _normal (yang langsung disahut; "Wah, berarti suatu saat kau akan _belok_."—oleh Akashi.) dan Akashi sendiri tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan yang kuat pada Kuroko.

Hari ini, Kuroko meringkuk di atas kursi dengan sepasang mata menatap lurus ke laptop Akashi di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Film Boys Love dengan rating 18 keatas?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba, ia datang sambil membawa dua kaleng minuman bersoda.

Kuroko memberengut. "Tidak, aku tidak semesum itu. Aku membaca cerita barumu. Dan Akashi-_kun_, aku tidak bisa minum soda. Apa kau lupa?"

Akashi mengerutkan dahinya. "Siapa bilang ini untukmu? Kedua kaleng soda ini untukku."

Kuroko mendengus. Dan itu membuat Akashi gemas, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentil dahi Kuroko. Kemudian hal itu dibalas dengan sepasang mata biru melotot tajam ke arahnya.

"Iya-iya, aku ambilkan kau jus."

Kuroko masih tidak mau melepaskan pandangannya pada layar laptop, bahkan setelah Akashi keluar dari kamar. Ia menyukai cerita apapun yang dibuat oleh Akashi, kali ini lelaki itu sedang mencoba membuat cerita dengan tema percintaan. Tidak begitu buruk. Walaupun Akashi sendiri tidak memiliki pengalaman bercinta.

Tunggu—Kuroko sepertinya salah menaruh kata. Tapi masa bodoh dengan hal itu, Kuroko memilih untuk membaca keras-keras kata demi kata yang telah diketik oleh jari-jari ramping Akashi.

"Aku ingin kau percaya, bahkan ketika tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau percaya di dunia ini, saat aku mengatakan _aku mencintaimu_, aku tidaklah berbohong—"

"Wah, kau menyerah dengan pendirianmu, Tetsuya? Jadi kau sudah _belok _sekarang? Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku." Akashi memotong ucapan Kuroko dengan seenak jidatnya. Ia menaruh gelas berisi jus jeruk di samping laptop. Akashi menyeringai saat mendapati wajah Kuroko yang jengkel setengah mati.

Astaga, kemana wajah datar seorang Kuroko Tetsuya saat ini?

"Tidak lucu, Akashi-_kun_," kata Kuroko ketika Akashi mulai tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya membaca teks-mu, bukan menyatakan cintaku padamu. Dan aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Bukan '_tidak_', Tetsuya. Tapi '_belum_'." Oh, makhluk merah di depannya memang hobi membuat Kuroko sebal. Dan sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak menyesal ketika melihat wajah masam seorang Kuroko.

"Aku ada syuting nanti sore," beritahu Kuroko tiba-tiba, berniat mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sebelum Akashi semakin membuatnya kesal.

"Dimana? Perlu aku antar?"

"Tidak perlu. Aida-_san_ akan menjemputku nanti."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Dan Akashi-_kun_, ini ada _typo_."

"Mana?" Akashi melongokkan kepalanya, menatap layar laptop. Dan ia tidak sadar kalau tubuhnya sangat dekat dengan Kuroko, sampai-sampai Kuroko bisa menghirup aroma _mint _dari tubuh Akashi. Dan Kuroko lupa cara bernapas selama beberapa detik.

.

.

_Kapan ini akan selesai?_—Kuroko menghela napas pelan. Tidak ingin suara helaan napasnya itu diserap oleh mikrofon dan dibunyikan di seluruh radio di Tokyo ini.

"Ah, waktunya hampir selesai. Baiklah, Kuroko-_kun_, silakan kau jawab pertanyaan yang pertama tadi. _Bagimu, Akashi Seijuuro itu apa dan siapa_?"

Kuroko tersenyum tanpa sadar. Membuat Kiyoshi terkejut, lengkap dengan mata melebar dan mulut terbuka setengah, seakan ia baru saja menemukan satu lagi keajaiban dunia.

"Bagiku, Akashi-_kun _itu seperti—"

.

.

Kuroko beputar-putar di dalam apartemennya dengan gusar. Sesekali ia mengambil ponselnya, berharap ada panggilan masuk atau paling tidak sebuah pesan masuk. Ini sudah genap satu minggu Akashi Seijuuro menghilang. Dan apabila lelaki itu tidak menghubunginya hari ini, Kuroko akan menolak perasaannya.

Tunggu—_menolak perasaannya?_

Ah, Akashi Seijuuro mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kuroko Tetsuya tepat seminggu lalu. Setelah saling mengenal kurang lebih tiga bulan, Akashi mengaku bahwa ia jatuh pada Kuroko. Dan Kuroko berkata kalau ia tidak bisa langsung menjawab perasaan lelaki itu.

_Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa seenaknya pergi tanpa kabar, kan!?_ Kuroko membatin sambil mengurut dada. Ia sudah puluhan kali menelepon Akashi, ratusan kali mengirim pesan pada lelaki itu, dan ia juga sudah pergi ke rumah Akashi. Namun hasilnya apa? Nihil. Eksistensi Akashi seakan sudah tertelan oleh bumi.

Suara dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko. Ada pesan masuk. Kuroko berharap dalam diam.

_Terima kasih sudah menjadi pelanggan Japansat. Sepuasnya browsing, chatting &amp; streaming. Tambah kuota—_

Kuroko melempar ponselnya ke sofa.

Operator sialan.

.

"—_dia bisa aku ibaratkan seperti sebuah roller coaster. Akashi-_kun _bisa dengan mudahnya membawaku naik tinggi dan menjatuhkanku begitu saja. Dia sering membuatku pusing._"

.

Hari belum berakhir. Kuroko masih menunggu sambil melotot ke arah ponselnya. Tidak sampai lima menit, ponselnya kembali berdering. Kuroko masih memberengut sebal. Pesan macam apa lagi yang datang? Dari operator? Syukur-syukur kalau itu dari operator dan bukannya dari seorang model bernama Kise Ryouta. Kalau itu pesan dari Kise, Kuroko tidak sudi membacanya, ia tidak mau sakit mata akibat pesan yang ditulis menggunakan kalkulator itu.

_**From : Akashi-**_**kun**

_**Jawabanmu?**_

Ugh. Beginikah sikap seseorang yang sudah mengabaikan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya selama seminggu penuh?

Namun meskipun Kuroko sangat sebal dengan sikap Akashi, ia tetap mengetikkan balasan. Tidak panjang-panjang dan langsung kirim. Setelah itu ia melemparkan ponselnya ke sembarang arah, asalkan tidak terjangkau oleh pandangannya.

Suara pintu apartemen yang diketuk membuat Kuroko berjengit kaget. Ia bergegas melangkah dan membukakan pintu.

"Halo, Tetsuya."

Kuroko hendak menutup pintu kembali saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

_Tidak_. Kuroko hanya berani menjawab dalam hati sedangkan wajahnya kini dihiasi oleh kerutan-kerutan marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Akashi-_kun_? Aku tidak mau melihatmu."

"Aku menuntut jawaban darimu, Tetsuya," kata Akashi santai. Ia mendorong pintu agar terbuka lebih lebar dan masuk begitu saja ke apartemen Kuroko. Akashi menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. "Aku dari Kyoto."

"Oh ya?" sahut Kuroko tanpa minat.

Akashi memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia menarik lengan Kuroko sehingga pemuda itu jatuh di sebelah Akashi.

"Sakit, Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi tersenyum dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Kuroko. "Jadi, jawabanmu? Kalau kau berkata _iya _itu artinya kau bersedia menjadi pacarku. Dan kalau kau berkata _tidak_, itu artinya kau bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupku."

"A-apa-apaan itu!?" Kuroko tidak tahu kenapa wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas, bahkan rasa panas itu menyebar sampai kedua telinganya. Dengan polosnya Kuroko berpikir, apakah ia terkena demam mendadak?

Akashi masih tersenyum, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menangkup wajah Kuroko. Membuat mata biru muda yang selalu membuatnya terpesona itu bertabrakan dengan sepasang manik heterokom miliknya. "Jawabanmu?"

Abaikan suara detak jantung yang terdengar seperti bom yang sudah diatur waktunya, mungkin kurang dari satu menit itu akan meledak. Kuroko menahan diri untuk tidak mengambil pisau dan merobek dadanya sendiri untuk memastikan tidak ada bom di dalam sana. "T-tidak…"—dan satu kata itu meluncur lambat-lambat dari bibir Kuroko.

"Dimengerti."

Dan kedua pasang bibir itu bertemu.

.

"_Tapi, aku sangat suka dengan sensasi ketika naik roller coaster. Aku selalu berpikir, apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya? Apa aku akan diterbangkan atau dijatuhkan? Atau apakah aku akan dibuat terbalik? Bagiku, Akashi Seijuuro seperti itu. Bisa dengan mudahnya memutar-balikkan perasaanku._

"_Dan, siapakah Akashi Seijuuro bagiku? Dia adalah kekasih hatiku_."

.

Kuroko Tetsuya terheran-heran, mengapa Akashi bisa tahu tempat ia melakukan rekaman radio. Dan lelaki itu bahkan menunggu Kuroko di depan gedung rekaman. Kuroko sama sekali tidak heran saat melihat sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah tampan sang kekasih.

"Kau blak-blakan sekali pada publik, Tetsuya," komentarnya. "Aku tidak akan heran kalau kau akan menjadi topik berita utama lagi besok pagi."

Kuroko mengulum senyum. "Sesukamulah, Akashi-_kun_. Lagipula, kau yang menelepon tadi, 'kan? Salahmu sendiri kenapa kau melakukan hal itu. Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan saja."

Akashi tertawa. "Baiklah-baiklah, ini salahku." Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Pulang?"

Kuroko menerima uluran tangan itu, membiarkan tangan Akashi menggenggam erat tangan kecilnya. "Kita ke rumahmu?"

"Ya."

**end.**

**Author's Note : Yee, halo semua! Ini fanfic pertama di fandom Kuroko no Basuke, sekaligus ini pertama kalinya saya ikut challenge :3**

**Bahasa saya terlalu gimana gitu ya, antara mau ngelawak tapi gak bisa ngelawak. Duh, itu ada kalimat yang terlalu frontal. Ini temanya mainstream banget yak~ Biarin lah~**

**Walaupun niatnya di sini Novelist!Akashi dan Artist!Kuroko, malah gak keliatan sama sekali pekerjaan mereka._. Terlalu fokus sama hubungan AkaKuro sih :v**

**Kalau ada yang merasa fanfic ini mirip dengan fanfic milik kiaara-san, memang saya terinspirasi dari fanfic kiaara-san. Jadi mohon jangan ada yang mengira saya plagiat ya. Kalau saya ingin plagiat, pasti saya langsung copy-paste fanfic itu :" Dan sebenarnya inti ceritanya benar-benar berbeda._.**

**Ps; itu Japansat plesetan dari Ind*sat~**

**Pss; Maaf kalau ada typo!**

**Thanks for reading, and mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"Oh ya, Akashi-_kun_, kau ada urusan apa di Kyoto?"

"Aku meminta restu pada kedua orang tuamu di sana dan juga meminta restu pada nenekmu, tentu saja."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri. Belum tentu, kan, aku akan menerimamu?"

"Buktinya kau menerimaku."

Dan Akashi kembali memenangkan perdebatan kecil di antara mereka.


End file.
